


Merry Christmas, Regina Mills

by MackenzieW



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, Mills-Hood family, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Swan-Mills-Charming Family (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: As Christmas approaches, Regina prepares to celebrate after the events of Seasons 3 to 6. She tries to make the most for Henry as well as Zelena and baby Robyn, but she can't help but wish two special people were there to celebrate with the combined Swan-Jones/Mills/Charming families.Maybe Santa can help...
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	1. My Only Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glindalovesshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glindalovesshoes/gifts).



> **I want to thank Eva (glindalovesshoes) for all the amazing work she does as my beta throughout the year! She’s the one who makes sure that most of my stories make sense and tries to catch as many of my typos as she can. And she’s always willing to let me bounce ideas off of, which have only improved my stories. So I asked her to send me a Christmas song she thought would make the perfect OQ Christmas fic and she sent me two. Here’s the first part for her.**
> 
> **Merry Christmas, Eva – thank you so much!**
> 
> **And thank you to all my readers! You’re the one present that keeps giving the whole year long!**
> 
> **Mac**

### Chapter 1: My Only Wish

“This was a great idea, Regina,” Snow said, bundled up in a big white coat with red gloves and a matching scarf. Her white hat had a red pom-pom attached, the look suiting her. She held a giant blue blob that was Neal, the baby snug and warm in his winter gear.

Regina smiled, rubbing her hands together to keep them warm. Her leather gloves were only able to do so much to keep the cold from numbing her fingers like it had numbed her nose. Still, she was in a good mood, especially seeing how nearly all of Storybrooke was gathered in front of Town Hall despite the cold.

“We have a lot to celebrate,” she replied, “especially this year.”

Snow nodded as Emma approached them, her pirate husband in tow. “Alright, Madame Mayor, I think everyone is here. You ready to go?”

“Let me check. Leroy?” Regina turned to where the dwarf knelt next to a podium, tinkering with something inside it.

He closed the door and nodded, standing. “You’re all set.”

“Good. Then there’s just one person I need,” she said, craning her neck as she searched for one familiar form.

One person broke from the crowd, jogging up to her. He smiled as he approached. “Sorry, Mom. I was talking with Violet.”

“She could’ve come up with you,” Regina told her son. “It’s okay.”

“I know but I think you still intimidate her,” he told her, smiling sheepishly as he shrugged.

She sighed, knowing she would have to deal with that later. For now, she held out her hand. “Well, let’s go light this tree.”

“Sounds good to me,” he said, taking her hand and walking with her up to the podium. The Charmings stood next to her, Neal trying to twist his way out of his mother’s arms. Regina smiled at him before turning to face the townspeople.

“People of Storybrooke, I think I speak for everyone when I say we’ve had one long, crazy year,” she started. She paused as some chuckles spread through the crowd. Once it settled down, she continued: “We’ve faced a couple curses and even an alternate reality.”

Regina paused and pressed her hand to her stomach as she recalled her fate in Isaac’s world. Henry reached out and squeezed her free hand, giving her a reassuring smile. She returned it before continuing: “We’ve fought many foes and gained some new friends, even family.”

She glanced over at Zelena, who stood in the front with a stroller. Her sister gave her a smile in return, nodding at her.

“We’ve lost some good people this year too,” she continued solemnly. She paused, thinking about the two people who should also be standing at her side. One was lost to her forever and she had often debated about going to find the other. It had broken her heart even more to learn the Merry Men had taken Roland back to the Enchanted Forest while she was gone. With everything that happened after, she hadn’t had time to go after them. By the time she did, she feared it was too late and didn’t want to disrupt the boy’s life again. She had to trust he was safe in the Enchanted Forest under the care of his uncles, the Queen and the other Robin.

Regina swallowed before smiling again. “But we’ve also experienced many happy occasions too.”

She glanced at Zelena’s stroller again before looking to where Gold stood with Gideon in his arms, the boy dozing as Belle leaned against her husband. And nearby, Emma and Hook shared adoring looks with each other.

“I think we need to celebrate those and celebrate the people who are no longer with us. And what better time than the holidays? So I wish all of you a happy holidays and look forward to what I hope is a quieter and peaceful new year,” she said, drawing applause from the crowd.

Regina motioned for Snow, David and Henry to place their hands on the button. She did the same as she said: “As a symbol of the season, of joy, of peace, of love and of hope, please join me in counting down as we light the first Storybrooke Christmas tree. Five…”

“Four, three, two, one!” the crowd chanted. Regina and her family pushed down on the button, illuminating not only the large tree in front of Town Hall but all the trees around it and the building itself.

Leroy had really outdone himself.

Regina wrapped her arm around Henry, holding him close as they stared up at the tree. Strands of multicolored lights rested on every bough, circling around the tree until they reached the bright star at the very top. All illuminated the area well and she was certain everyone in town would be able to see the tree no matter where they were.

“It’s beautiful, Mom,” Henry said. “I think Robin would’ve really loved it.”

A lump formed in her throat as she thought of his soulmate. “Yes, he would’ve,” she said, her voice cracking a bit.

“Though he probably would’ve tried to put lights around the entire forest,” he continued, laughing a bit.

She laughed as well, though a few tears pricked her eyes. “Yeah. I probably would’ve just decorated the Merry Men camp for them.”

“I’m sure they would’ve loved it,” Henry said. He sounded a bit choked up as he said: “Roland was looking forward to Christmas. I told him about it and he got so excited. He kept asking me when it was and was always disappointed when I told him it was still months away.”

The tears ran down her cheek as she hugged Henry, knowing her son needed comfort. She hadn’t just lost her soulmate and another son, he had lost his chance at a family--at a father figure and a brother. It was a pain they both still carried.

She sniffed. “Queenie has my memories of this place. I’m sure if he asked, she would celebrate Christmas just for him.”

Henry nodded. “Because she’s also a mom. Roland’s in good hands.”

“Yes, he is,” she agreed. She wiped her cheeks before hugging him. “I love you so much, Henry.”

“I love you too,” he replied, hugging her back. She was so glad she was able to celebrate the holidays and end the year once again with him. No matter what, he would always be the greatest love of her life.

She pulled away, giving him her best smile. “Why don’t you go spend some more time with Violet before we all head home?”

“Thanks, Mom.” He kissed her cheek before running off to join his girlfriend and their friends.

Zelena pushed the stroller closer to Regina. “It’s getting cold and Robyn is out like a light. I’m going to take her home. I’ll see you there?”

“In a little bit,” she said. “I want to mingle a bit and then I’ll head home. You don’t have to wait up for me. I know Robyn kept you up last night.”

“She did,” her sister replied, sounding exhausted. She thanked Regina before walking on, heading to their house.

Snow and David approached her next, Neal now in his father’s arms. “We’re heading out too, Regina,” she said.

“That’s fine. Thanks for being here.” Regina gave her a hug before doing her best to kiss Neal’s cheek. “See you soon, little one.”

He yawned before resting his head on his father’s shoulder, drawing chuckles from the adults. Snow stroked his cheek before turning to Regina. “Are you sure you’re okay with hosting Christmas? David and I can always do it now that we have the farmhouse.”

“The one you just moved into and is still mostly unpacked boxes?” Regina asked her stepdaughter and best friend. She shook her head. “I’m fine to host this year. You can do it next year. We can alternate along with Emma.”

“I heard my name. Is something wrong?” Emma asked, stepping up to the group. She looked between Regina and her parents, concerned.

David shook his head, reaching out to squeeze his daughter’s shoulder reassuringly. “We’re discussing how to handle the holidays going forward now that we all have more space. Regina is going to host Christmas but then we figured we can rotate between the three of us.”

“That sounds like a good plan,” Emma replied.

Regina smiled. “We can draw up a schedule after the holidays.”

Everyone agreed on that before the Charmings headed to David’s truck. As her parents walked away, Emma turned to Regina. “Do you want to walk with us?” she asked, motioning to Hook.

“That’s okay,” Regina replied, eyeing the pirate. Hook was trying not to glare at her but she could read his body language--he wanted to be alone with his wife and she didn’t blame him. She squeezed Emma’s shoulder. “Go and have fun. I’m going to get some hot chocolate and circulate a bit.”

Hook took Emma’s hand and led her away from Regina. After a deep breath, Regina headed over to where Granny had a table set up. She accepted a cup of hot chocolate from the older woman. “And a cookie?” Granny offered, holding out a sugar cookie decorated like a Christmas tree.

Sadness filled her, thinking of Robin and how he always smelled like forest. Even though she had once pretended to be annoyed by it, she had loved that scent. It had started to fade from her house, even with the Christmas tree set up in her living room, and seeing the cookie just reminded her of that.

“Or maybe you would rather a star?” Granny quickly suggested, no doubt sensing Regina’s change in mood. She swapped out the cookies, holding out the yellow frosted star to her.

“Thank you,” Regina replied softly. “Merry Christmas, Granny.”

Granny gave her a small smile in return. “Merry Christmas, Regina.”

Munching on the cookie, Regina walked away from the table and started to move through the crowd. Several people wished her a happy holidays or Merry Christmas and she returned their greetings warmly. As families started to leave, snow started to fall on the town.

For a few minutes, Regina stood mesmerized by the white flakes falling around her. She smiled, finding it absolutely fitting for the event. And she remembered how Roland had reacted to the first snow during the Missing Year. She had held him as they stood on her balcony, watching the snowflakes fall from the gray sky overhead and coat the ground below. Robin had stood behind them, keeping a respectable distance, but she still had felt his eyes on her the entire time.

She wished now that she had been more open to him back then. Maybe they could’ve had more time together.

Regina looked around, noticing all the couples still standing in front of Town Hall. Most were holding hands, lost in their own worlds as they admired the snow. Some took pictures in front of the festive scene and she saw one couple feeding each other cookies. A few kissed in the shadows and it all just seemed so romantic.

And it reminded her that she had lost her second chance at having that.

Maybe the universe was trying to tell her something.

“Mom!” Henry walked up to her, a cookie and cup of cocoa in his hands. “Violet and her dad went home.”

She nodded, shivering a bit. “We should probably do the same. We don’t want to be sick for Christmas.”

“That would suck,” her son agreed, sipping his drink.

“Agreed,” she replied, tossing her cup in a nearby garbage can. She wrapped her arm around him. “You ready, my little prince?”

He grinned at her, tossing his own empty cup. “Yep.”

They walked back toward her car at Town Hall, people wishing them a good night as they passed. When they reached the car, Regina paused as she opened the door. She looked up at the lit Christmas tree as it brightened up Storybrooke. It hadn’t been the best year and she missed Robin and Roland with her entire soul as well as her heart but she still felt blessed. She needed to focus on what she did have rather than what she didn’t and let herself be happy.

Still, she wished they were all together for Christmas.

* * *

“Zelena, go to bed,” Regina urged her sister, watching her keel over on the couch for the fifth time that minute. “I’ll stay up with Robyn.”

Blinking as she pushed herself up, Zelena shook her head. “No, no, I’m fine.”

“Taking care of yourself doesn’t make you a bad mother. It makes you a good one,” Regina told her.

“It does?” Zelena asked, almost as if Regina was trying to trick her.

Regina, though, understood the instinct. She had felt the same way when Granny had given her the same advice. “I was like you--hardly getting sleep and my attention wasn’t the greatest. And that wasn’t fair to Henry. The same applies to Robyn. You need to be rested and alert to be a good mom. I started to let Granny babysit for me every so often. But you have me. I’m right here. Let me help.”

Zelena bit her lip before nodding. “Thank you, Regina.”

“Goodnight, Zelena,” she replied. She watched her sister rise to her feet and shuffle out of the room.

Regina continued to sit on the couch, watching the lights on her Christmas tree twinkle. They illuminated the different decorations hung on the boughs lovingly by her, Henry and Zelena. Each one had a special meaning or a cherished memory, such as Henry’s first ornament or his little palm print. She wished she had been able to make one with Roland, to have something of his or Robin’s to hang on the tree so they could remember them year after year.

Though she doubted she would ever forget them.

“Mom? You okay?” Henry asked, sitting down next to her.

She smiled, wrapping her arm around him. “Yes. I was just admiring our tree. We did a really good job this year.”

He didn’t smile back. Instead, he said: “It’s okay if you miss them. I do.”

A lump formed in Regina’s throat as her guilt filled her again. It wasn’t fair that her teenage son had to comfort her--it should be the other way around. She gave him a hug. “I do miss them and I wish they were here.”

“Me too,” he said. “I still have their Christmas presents.”

“You got them presents?” she asked, surprised.

He nodded. “I bought them earlier, before...well, you know.”

She sighed. “Yes, I do.”

“And I just couldn’t bring myself to give them away,” he admitted. “Still can’t.”

“It’s okay. It takes time for us to heal but you most of all. You’ve lost a lot in a short time,” she said, feeling tears fill her eyes. “And I’m so sorry about that.”

He hugged her. “Thanks, Mom. And I’m sorry you lost so much too.”

She kissed the top of his head, holding as they both cried for the people they had loved and lost too soon. It was something they both needed to do, she was certain of that, and she hoped it would help them eventually heal.

When she felt like her throat was sandpaper and her eyes were puffy, she pulled back and reached for a box of tissues. She held it out to her son, whose cheeks and eyes were red. “Here.”

“Thanks, Mom,” he said. He blew his nose before standing. “I’ll be right back.”

He left the room and she wondered where he was going. While he was gone, she wiped her eyes and patted her cheeks. She hoped this cryfest would help both of them start to move on and that they would have only happiness in the coming year.

A few minutes later, Henry returned with an envelope in his hand. “After I told Roland about Santa, he wanted to write a letter to him right away - even though I told him we needed to wait until it got closer to Christmas. So I helped him write it and promised to mail it in November. I still have it and I think you should read it.”

“Oh, Henry, I don’t think…” she started to protest, not sure she could bear it.

“Please, Mom?” he pleaded, holding out the envelope to her. “Please?”

Unable to deny him anything when he looked at her like that, she took the envelope from him. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. “Goodnight, Mom. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight, Henry,” she replied, leaning back against the couch. She opened the envelope and pulled out Roland’s letter, unfolding it and reading his Christmas wish to Santa.

_Dear Santa,_

_Henry told me that you reward good boys and girls by giving them their Christmas wishes. He said it’s usually toys but I have lots of toys now that I live here in Storybrooke so I don’t really need that. I have a lot of things now but there is one thing I really, really want._

_I want Regina to be my mama._

_I know I had a mama and that she’s now living with the angels. Papa and the Merry Men tell me about her all the time. But I don’t think she would mind if Regina also became my mama. After all, Henry has two mamas, so I can too - right?_

_Papa loves Regina. He’s said so to my uncles and we spend a lot of time with her and Henry, who will be a really good big brother. We pretty much act like a family so I hope you can make us a real one._

_Thank you, Santa._

_Roland of Locksley_

By the time she was done, fresh tears streamed down Regina’s cheeks. She was certain Henry had given her the letter to make her feel better - or to least assure her that Roland had loved her and that she had made a difference in his life - but it only made her feel worse. It reminded her that she hadn’t fought for him at all, that she just allowed herself to be removed from his life.

He probably hated her now.

_Or maybe_ , a tiny voice whispered, _he’s still waiting for Santa Claus to bring his mother to him. To bring him home to you._

She chased away that tiny voice and stood, deciding she had had an emotionally draining day and it was probably best to get some rest before her niece woke her. Regina held onto Roland’s letter as she turned everything off on her first floor and climbed up to the second. Pausing outside Henry’s room, she knocked. “Ten minutes then lights out,” she told him.

“Okay,” he called back. “Goodnight, Mom!”

“Goodnight. I love you,” she replied before heading to her own room. She had a baby monitor next to her bed, so she would be able to hear Robyn should the girl need her during the night. Regina set Roland’s letter to Santa next to it before climbing into bed, pulling the covers over her.

Hopefully, she would have a peaceful night’s sleep.

* * *

Crying woke her only a couple hours later. She groaned as her eyes blinked open and she pushed back the blankets covering her. Regina slid her feet into her warm slippers and pulled on her bathrobe, padding into the nursery next door.

Robyn cried in her crib, her arms flailing and her little legs kicking. Leaning down, Regina scooped up her niece and rocked her. “Is your mouth hurting, little one?” she cooed to her. “Let’s make it better.”

She carried Robyn downstairs and pulled a teething ring from the freezer. Robyn eagerly clamped down on it, her cries muffled though a few tears still slid down her face. After grabbing a tissue, Regina gently brushed those away before carrying her back up to her bedroom. She started to pace the room with the baby girl.

“There’s only a few days until Christmas, baby girl,” she told her. “I bet your father and brother would’ve gone overboard to celebrate their first Christmas. There probably would’ve been Christmas decorations everywhere. He probably also would’ve put you in tiny antlers that would match your brother’s. Henry would’ve probably worn them too.”

She paused, imaging the scenario. “He probably would’ve convinced me to wear them while he wore a Santa hat. And he’d take us all to help give out presents to those less fortunate because your daddy always thought of them. He just wanted to make sure people were happy and had what they needed. He was an amazing man who loved you so much.”

Regina bounced Robyn as she continued to walk the length of her room. “He probably still would’ve spoiled all of us with gifts. And I’m sure your brother would’ve made us all gifts too. I wish he could be here with us. We may be a family, little one, but we are not a complete one. And I wish there was a way to make it so.”

She froze as she caught sight of Roland’s letter propped up against her bedside lamp. A crazy idea washed over her and she quickly retreated to her office with Robyn in tow.

After settling the baby girl in her bouncy seat, Regina took a seat at her desk. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen before glancing at her niece. “Auntie Regina might be losing her mind,” she told Robyn.

The baby just gurgled around her teething ring in response.

Regina took a deep breath and started to write her own letter, her pen flying across the page as the words flowed from her mind and through the pen.

_Dear Santa,_

_I know it seems silly to be writing to you as an adult and supposedly just a legend. But then again, in this world, I am just a fairy tale villain. And I’ve learned that any legend can be real, so I’m not going to hedge my bets._

_If you are real, I’m sure I’ve been on the naughty list for a long time now. And I’m not foolish enough to believe that everything I’ve done so far this year is enough to get me off it, but I’ve been infected with hope and so I hope that maybe - just maybe - I made the nice list. So I have a big Christmas wish this year and some part of me hopes you can fulfill it._

_I want my family back._

_Now, I know you can’t bring Robin back from the dead. I know how the rules of magic work and I’m certain not even Christmas magic can do that. While I do wish you could put him under my tree so we can be together and raise our children together just like we planned, not even my newfound hope can allow me to believe that is possible._

_But perhaps you can find a way to bring Roland back to me? If you can manage to fly around the world in one night, delivering presents to millions of children, I’m sure you can cross realms and bring one little boy back home where he belongs. My heart tells me that while the Merry Men did what they thought was best, Robin truly meant for Roland to stay with me if anything ever happened to him. We even discussed me adopting him to make it official, though we were never able to make that a reality._

_Perhaps my wish is selfish - maybe Roland is happy in the Enchanted Forest. If that’s so, don’t upend his life just to fulfill my wish. I’ll take something that just assures me he is fine and happy. It’s all I want for him._

_Thank you, Santa Claus._

_Merry Christmas._

_Regina Mills_

She folded up the letter and stuck it in the envelope, sealing it. Regina addressed it and placed a stamp on it, sitting back. “Now I just have to mail it in the morning,” she said to her niece.

When she turned her head, Robyn was sound asleep. The teething ring rested on her chest and a little drool trailed down her chin. Regina stood, grabbing a tissue to wipe the drool. She then waved her hand to clean the teething ring and send it back to the freezer. Picking up Robyn, she carried her niece back to her crib and kissed her forehead. She laid her down, pulling her blanket over her. “Goodnight, sweetheart. How about tomorrow we take a walk to the post office so I can mail my letter? Hopefully Santa will receive it on time,” she whispered to the girl.

Robyn just slept on.

Padding softly out of the room, Regina returned to her room. She climbed under the covers and rested her head on her pillow. As she drifted off to sleep, a little seed of hope planted inside her and started to grow.

Maybe she could have a Merry Christmas and her own happy beginning of her own after all.


	2. Underneath the Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **And here's the conclusion at last! The timing worked out so that this chapter could be a birthday gift for Eva. So happy birthday and thank you again for all you do for me!**
> 
> **You're the best!**
> 
> **\--Mac**

### Underneath the Tree

"Look at you in your beautiful Christmas pajamas," Regina cooed to her niece. Robyn smiled as she kicked her legs, gumming her fingers. She was dressed in a red pajama set with little Christmas trees and arrows on them. When Regina saw them in the store, she knew they were perfect for little Robyn - a reminder of her father even if he couldn't be there to celebrate her first Christmas. Zelena had wanted her in a green pajama set but relented in the end, realizing how important this was to Regina.

She picked up Robyn and held her close. "You're going to have an amazing Christmas, even if you don't understand it just yet. Everyone is going to be around and want to cuddle you. And we have some cute outfits for you to wear. And we'll probably let you play with some paper once all the presents are opened because if you are anything like Henry was, you'll be more fascinated by it rather than all the toys we got you.

"And Santa's coming," she told the girl, kissing her forehead. "I'm sure he's going to bring you something very special."

Cuddling Robyn close, she carried her downstairs to the living room. They had all already opened one present that night - Christmas-themed pajamas for everyone. Regina's was a red shirt with a reindeer on it and white pants with little sleighs covering it while Zelena's was a green shirt with a snowman's face on it. It was matched with green pants with little snowman on it. And Henry wore a blue set with Santas on it. Everyone just looked very festive.

"I made hot chocolate," Zelena announced, motioning to the three mugs sitting on coasters on the coffee table.

Henry glanced up at his mother. "I supervised."

Zelena let out an indignant bark of his name as Regina laughed, thanking him. She took her seat on the couch next to her sister, handing her Robyn. Zelena cuddled her close, brushing her fingers through the girl's soft blonde curls. "You were right. The pajamas are perfect for her."

"Thank you," Regina replied softly.

Henry stood, holding out a book. "Here you go, Mom. It's tradition."

Ever since she brought Henry home, she would make hot chocolate, put on some Christmas music and read _T'was the Night Before Christmas_ to him. Though she wanted to take the book from him, she knew it was time to change the tradition a bit.

"Why don't you read it?" she suggested with a smile. "Since you're the Author and all."

He hesitated, the book still held out. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I am."

"We're all ears," Zelena assured him, resting Robyn on her lap. The baby girl clapped, as if agreeing with her mother.

Henry grinned, sitting cross-legged on the floor. Opening the book, he cleared his throat and started: "Twas the night before Christmas when all through the house, not a creature was stirring - not even a mouse!"

Regina listened to her son read the familiar poem, a smile on her face even as her heart constricted a bit at how much he had grown in just the last year. Soon, he would be ready to leave home and live his own life. Until then, she was going to have to cherish all these moments with him.

* * *

"But I heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight - Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight!" Henry declared, closing the book.

Zelena and Regina clapped, Robyn mimicking them. He stood, taking a few bows. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Well, I think we need to finish our hot chocolate and then take a cue from the poem," Regina said, picking up her mug. "Santa will be here soon and we need to be asleep so he can leave his presents."

Henry chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Right, sure."

"For all you know, he could be real," Zelena pointed out. "You probably don't want to get on his bad side."

Regina nodded. "Your aunt has a point."

He sighed before considering it. Slowly, he nodded. "You're right. Probably best not to piss anyone off."

"Sounds logical," Regina replied, handing him his mug. "Now, drink up and then brush your teeth."

Once Henry and Robyn were asleep, Zelena and Regina quickly retrieved the presents they had hidden in the attic. They arranged them under the TV and stuffed their stockings. Zelena stepped back, frowning. "Do you think I went overboard?"

"Probably," Regina said, "but it's her first Christmas. Pretty sure it's tradition."

Her sister chuckled before sighing. "I just want her to have everything. Especially as I had nothing."

Wrapping her arm around Zelena, Regina held her close. "I know. I felt the same way with Henry."

"You grew up in a castle with a prince for a father," Zelena reminded her, some bitterness creeping into her voice.

"True," Regina replied, "but I also lived in constant fear of disappointing my mother. So I made sure Henry only felt unconditional love and never had to worry about disappointing me."

Zelena leaned against Regina. "I want to do the same for Robyn."

"That's all she'll really need," Regina assured her. "Everything else will just be gravy."

"Well, thank goodness we have a long time before she's demanding a cell phone or a car," Zelena said, laughing along with Regina.

She then shooed Regina from the room. "I have some presents to put under the tree and in your stocking for you. Go wait a few minutes and then you can come back to finish whatever you need to."

"Okay, okay," Regina replied, rolling her eyes at her sister's pushiness. She paused at the door. "Merry Christmas, Zelena."

"Merry Christmas, Regina," her sister said, smiling softly at her. She then waved her away and Regina walked into the kitchen, deciding to clean out the mugs so they wouldn't stain.

As she dried the last mug, Zelena called out: "Okay, I'm going to bed now. Goodnight, Regina!"

"Goodnight!" Regina called back. She waited until Zelena's steps were no longer heard on the stairs before hurrying down to the laundry room. It had been the only place she had found to hide her sister's presents as Zelena had been banned from doing the laundry after she caused the machine to almost explode from all the suds it had created. She retrieved the wrapped presents and carried them to the living room.

She carefully arranged the gifts under the tree before placing a few in her sister's (green) stocking. Regina stepped back, admiring her handiwork before deciding to call it a night herself. Morning was going to come fast and she had a busy day ahead of her. She needed as much sleep as she could get.

In bed, Regina drifted off to a relatively dreamless sleep. Yet she still had some flashes where she dreamed of sleigh bells and faint laughter that sounded vaguely like _ho ho ho_. Even in sleep, she guessed that the Christmas season was affecting her and didn't think much of it.

* * *

Cries woke Regina on Christmas morning. She pushed herself up and climbed out of bed, pulling her robe on as she headed to the nursery. Robyn lay in her crib, flailing her arms as she cried. Picking her up, Regina tried to soothe her. "Sounds like someone needs a diaper change and then probably breakfast. Let's get that out of the way before we go crazy opening presents," she told the girl.

Robyn continued to let out displeased mews as Regina changed her diaper, tossing out the dirty one before putting on the clean one. She picked the baby up and rocked her, heading down to the kitchen. "It's okay, little one. You'll have your bottle in just a little bit," she assured her.

She pulled out one of the bottles Zelena had in the refrigerator, placing it in the warmer. It dinged when it was done and she checked the temperature against her wrist. Certain it was safe for Robyn, she eased the nipple between her niece's lips and watched as the girl greedily guzzled down her milk.

Regina carried her into the living room, deciding to turn on the tree and let Robyn admire the lights as she ate. When she crossed the threshold, she was surprised to find the lights were already on. Her brows furrowed. "Henry? Zelena? Are you down here?"

Giggling made her stomach twist and she approached the tree. "Who is in my house?"

"SURPRISE!" Roland jumped out from behind the tree, grinning widely. "MERRY CHRISTMAS REGINA!"

She gaped at him, her mind processing the fact he was standing in front of her. "Roland? How...How did you get here?"

"Santa brought me," he said, throwing his arms around her and hugging her tightly. "He was giving us our Christmas wish."

Tears filled her eyes and she knelt carefully, mindful of Robyn in her arms, so she could hug him properly. "I've missed you, my little knight," she told him.

"I missed you too," he said. "Even though the Queen looked like you and sounded like you, she still just wasn't you. She tried but it just wasn't the same."

She melted a bit and felt even more guilty. "I am sorry I didn't come for you, Roland. I regretted it every day."

"That's okay, Regina. Uncle John says he's sorry for taking me from you," Roland replied, sounding as if he was repeating a well-rehearsed message.

"Well, I forgive him. He was just doing what he thought your father wanted," she told him.

Roland shook his head. He then leaned forward with a grin, whispering: "Papa yelled at Uncle John for taking me back to the Enchanted Forest."

That surprised her and she blinked a couple times. Maybe he had been dreaming and was mistaking it for reality. "When did he do that, sweetheart?"

"When he came back," Roland replied matter-of-factly. "The Queen and Uncle Robin brought him back to the palace and we had a big feast to celebrate his return. When he thought I was asleep, though, he yelled at Uncle John for taking me back there and not leaving me with you."

"Are you sure this wasn't a dream, Roland?" she asked. "Your father is...well...he's…"

"Behind you, milady."

The breath caught in her throat as she slowly rose until she was standing. Robyn wiggled in her arms, getting more comfortable as her hold had changed. It barely registered to Regina, though, as she slowly turned around to face the person who had just spoken.

Robin stood there, looking just like he had when they broke into her office that fateful day. He wore the familiar leather jacket over a gray hoodie, paired with jeans. The only thing missing was the blue scarf and that was because it was tucked under her pillow for when she needed the comfort his familiar pine scent brought. His hair was fairer than his Wish Realm counterpart's and his blue eyes shone with love and warmth. He smiled as she approached him, revealing his drop-dead gorgeous dimples.

She reached out a shaky hand and pressed it to his cheek. It was solid and warm and the scruff tickled her palm, proving he was real. Still, she asked in a whisper: "Robin?"

"Hello, love," he said softly. "Merry Christmas."

Robin leaned forward, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. She sank into it as her stomach did flips and fireworks burst behind her eyelids. It made her feel like she had just come home after a long journey and that everything was right in her world. This was what had been missing when she kissed the other Robin.

This was what a soulmate felt like.

"I don't understand. How are you…?" she trailed off, unable to voice the rest of her question.

He chuckled. "That's quite the story."

"I'm all ears," she replied, eager to hear every word. She needed proof this was real and wouldn't disappear on her.

Again.

Before Robin could speak, Robyn spat out her bottle and began to fuss in Regina's arms. He leaned forward, eyes shining, and took his daughter from her hold. "Hello, my sweet girl. I've missed you," he said, kissing her cheek.

She calmed in his hold, her blue eyes focused on him. Regina wondered if part of Robyn recognized her father and if she realized he had been missing from her life for several months. Was she glad he was back too?

Robin put her to his shoulder, patting her back. "Anyway, I kinda just floated around. I could see and hear everything that was going on but I couldn't do anything. I just...existed...yet didn't at the same time."

"What does that mean?" Regina asked, confused.

"I'm not really sure," he admitted as Robyn let out a big burb. He paused to praise her as he shifted to cradle her. Once he was sure she was comfortable in his arms, he looked back up at Regina. "I just kinda...floated there."

She shivered. "That sounds awful."

"It was," he admitted. "But thankfully, it didn't last too long."

"What happened?"

Roland jumped up. "The Queen and Uncle Robin found a way to bring Papa back. They went on a long journey and promised that they would have him with them when they got back."

"Where did they go?" she asked, looking between father and son.

"Mount Olympus," Robin replied. "They spoke with every god they could find until they managed to get an audience with Zeus. I don't know what exactly they said, but by the time they got to Zeus, several gods were on their side. Together, they ruled that my death was a mistake and that they needed to rectify that."

She bit her lip, a lump forming in her throat. "They did that?"

He nodded and Roland bounced by her side. "The Queen and Uncle Robin said it wasn't fair you couldn't get your complete happily ever after and decided to give it to you."

"I suddenly found myself standing in a white marble palace with all these gods standing around me. Zeus told me that I had been given my life back and to continue doing my best to help others," Robin said. "The Queen and the other me took me back to the Enchanted Forest, where I was reunited with my men and Roland."

Roland hugged his father, smiling up at him. "It was the best gift ever!"

Still cradling Robyn, Robin gently ran his fingers through his son's curls as he smiled softly at him. "I was so happy to see him again but not very pleased that John had taken him from you. I had made it clear to my men that should the worst happen, I wanted him to stay with you and for him to be raised in the safety of Storybrooke."

Tears spilled down her cheeks as Roland now hugged her. She knelt again, hugging him back. "I am still so sorry I didn't come for you," she whispered.

"It's okay," he said. "I got to see Papa again!"

She kissed his cheek before standing up, resting him on her hip. "I still don't get how you go here."

"I told you," Roland said, playing with her hair. "Santa brought us!"

Robin nodded. "Apparently bringing me back from the dead was the easy part. We were unable to find any portals to here. And then Santa showed up in his sleigh, saying he had two Christmas wishes to fulfill. He told Roland and me to get in and he would take us to Storybrooke."

She let out a little laugh as she shook her head. Of course Santa Claus ended up being real in the end. "So he flew you two to Storybrooke?"

"Yes, and it was awesome!" Roland declared, bright-eyed and bouncing against her hip. He leaned closer, whispering: "Papa was scared. He had his eyes closed during the best parts."

Regina bit her lip as she glanced at Robin. He shrugged in response. "I am not used to flying," he replied.

"But now we're here and we can be a family!" Roland declared, hugging her tightly.

Her heart melted and she hugged him back, closing her eyes. "Yes, we can."

The smell of pine washed over her and she felt Robin step closer to her before he brushed his lips over her forehead. "Merry Christmas, Regina," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Robin," she whispered back.

"Mom? You down here?" Henry called out. Only a few seconds later, she heard a gasp before he asked in a shaky voice: "Robin?"

Robin pulled back and they all turned to face the entrance to the living room. Henry stood there, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. A few seconds later, he closed his mouth before asking: "Roland?"

"Hi, Henry!" Roland replied, waving. "Merry Christmas!"

After shifting Robyn to rest against his shoulder again, Robin held out his free arm. "Hello, Henry."

Tears filled Henry's eyes and he practically threw himself at Robin, who hugged him tightly against himself. He pressed a kiss to the boy's head. "I am so glad to see you again."

"Me too," Henry admitted, his voice scratchy. "I've missed you so much."

A lump formed in Regina's throat and she held Roland tighter, kissing his head too. He tried to reach for Henry, though, so she moved closer until they were all standing into a group hug. She closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of having her family all together for the holidays.

It seemed she had made the nice list after all.

"What the hell?"

Zelena's voice broke the moment and they all jumped apart, turning to find her standing in the doorway. She glared at Robin, crossing her arms. "Oh, now you're interested in being a father? I thought you didn't care about her since you weren't the Robin that fathered her," she snapped.

"This isn't the Robin from the Wish Realm, Zelena," Regina said softly. "This is my Robin."

"The father of this little girl," he added, a hardness in his voice as he glared at Zelena.

She swallowed, shrinking back a bit as her blue eyes darted between him and Regina. "How...How is this possible?"

"It's a long story," Regina said, stepping between them and holding up her hands. "But Robin's back. And that means there's a lot we need to figure out. Right now, though, it's Christmas. So we're going to celebrate it and then tomorrow, we can figure everything else out. Deal?"

Looking to Robin, he nodded. "Deal."

"Fine," Zelena said when Regina turned her gaze to her. "Deal."

"Can we open presents now?" Roland asked impatiently. "I want to see what else Santa brought because he left a few more presents under the tree along with Papa and me."

Henry perked up. "Wait, there are some I have to get from upstairs. I'll be right back."

Regina knew what he was talking about and she stopped him before he raced out of the room. "My closet too. Top shelf."

"Sure, Mom," he said, grinning widely before sprinting out of the room.

She then turned to Robin, holding out her arms. "Why don't I take Robyn? She'll enjoy Christmas more in her bouncy chair."

He glanced down at the baby in his arms. "Her name is…?"

"Robyn. I named her after you," Zelena said, coming closer. Her expression softened as she said: "It was the least I could do after everything you did for her."

"I appreciate it," he replied, rubbing Robyn's back. "But maybe we should come up with a nickname for her now that I'm back? Give her her own identity rather than mine."

Zelena scowled. "She'll have her own identity with the same name as you. How egotistical do you have to be to think…?"

"Enough," Regina said, stepping between her soulmate and her sister. She shot a glare at Zelena. "This is once again something we'll discuss tomorrow. After Christmas. Got it?"

They both nodded before Robin handed his daughter to Regina. "Here you go. I know she's in good hands."

"I resent that," Zelena snapped. "I've been a good mother!"

Regina glared at her sister again. "Zelena."

"Come on! Why are you always yelling at me? It's his fault too," Zelena protested, motioning to Robin.

He sighed, taking on a contrite tone. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that as a dig at your parenting skills."

"Sure you didn't," she replied sarcastically. She then softened and sighed. "But Regina has been a great help with her. I don't think I would've made it this far without her."

"I probably wouldn't have either," he said softly, handing Robyn to Regina. "She's just a natural."

Her cheeks burnt. "I wouldn't say natural…"

"I would!" Roland said, bouncing up again. "You're the best."

She hugged him against her. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Regina carried Robyn over to her bouncy seat and placed her into it, clasping it shut. She kissed the girl's head. "You've already had a great Christmas," she told her softly. "You got your father and your brother back!"

"I got the presents," Henry announced, returning with his arms laden with gifts. Robin took some from him and they carried them over to the tree, placing them with the others.

Henry, though, held onto two presents as he turned to her. "I think they should open these first. You know, so they match the rest of us."

She smiled, nodding. Regina was glad she had given into her ridiculous urge back in the store. "Go ahead."

"Thank you!" Roland said happily, accepting his box from Henry. Robin followed his son's example and they sat on the couch together, pulling off the wrapping paper and opening the boxes inside.

Roland gasped as he lifted out his green pajamas. "My own Christmas pajamas! Just like Henry said!"

"It seems I got a pair as well," Robin replied, looking amused as he held up his own set of pajamas. His eyes met Regina's, a twinkle in them. "Expecting us?"

She shrugged. "I had a hard time letting go. I guess part of me still hoped we would all celebrate together."

He nodded before patting Roland's leg. "Come on, my boy. We should go change so we don't hold everyone up from opening their presents."

"Okay, Papa," Roland said, jumping up. He clutched his pajamas in one hand while taking his father's hand with the other. They left the room together.

Zelena whirled on her, crossing her arms. "Is this how it's going to be? You always taking Forest Man's side?"

"If you keep up that attitude, yes," Regina snapped, frowning. "Like it or not, he's back and he's Robyn's father. And he has every right to be part of her life. You're going to have to learn how to co-parent with him."

"He needs to learn how to co-parent with me," Zelena retorted.

Regina softened, nodding. "You're right. But that means working together. You can't antagonize him all the time. Got it?"

Her sister sighed. "Fine. I'll try to play nice. Happy?"

"Yes," Regina replied, smiling as she realized that was all she felt. "I am very happy."

Something shifted in her sister's eyes and Regina believed Zelena finally realized what this all meant to her. That Regina finally had her soulmate back and could build the family she had been dreaming about for years.

It was the best Christmas gift ever.

Robin and Roland return, both now dressed in their matching green pajamas. Both had Christmas trees on the shirts as well as the pants. They looked absolutely adorable and it made her heart skip a beat.

"Can we open presents now?" Roland asked eagerly.

She laughed, nodding. "Yes, we can."

Roland let out an excited whoop before joining Henry under the tree. Regina sat down next to Robyn's bouncy seat, watching as the boys sorted out the gifts. She felt Robin sit behind her and she leaned against him, still in disbelief. Her perfect Christmas morning had come to be and she was going to enjoy every moment of it.

* * *

"Can I help you?" Robin asked, entering the kitchen. He had changed into the long-sleeved blue shirt she had gotten him for Christmas as well as a clean pair of jeans. Rolling up the sleeves, he approached her. "Just tell me what you need me to do."

She smiled, leaning against the counter as the raw turkey sat on it. Regina motioned to the potatoes nearby. "Can you start peeling those for me, please?"

"Absolutely," he replied, pulling out the right drawer and retrieving the peeler from inside it. It sent a thrill through her that he hadn't forgotten even such a small detail.

As he started to peel the potatoes, she focused on the turkey. "So, is Peanut down for her nap?" she asked him as she seasoned the bird.

He paused, looking at her. "Peanut?"

She nodded. "That's one of my nicknames for her. While I was touched by Zelena's gesture, naming her after you, it was sometimes hard to call her Robyn. So I started to give her nicknames. Peanut is one of my favorites."

"Peanut," he repeated before grinning. "I like it."

"Thanks," she said. She bit her lip before saying: "I understand why you want to change her name…"

He paused before saying: "I don't want to completely change her name. I understand why Zelena named her Robyn and I will honor that. But I still want her to have her own identity, to forge her own way. If she decides when she's older that she wants to be Robyn, that's fine. I just want to give her a chance to find out who she is."

"I told you, I understand," Regina replied, wishing she could rub his arm but knowing her hands were too oily to do so. She had been named Regina because her mother was determined to make her a queen and there had been many times she had wondered what it would be like to be anyone but Regina.

"Right," he said. "I'm sorry. You are on my side. Maybe I'm just practicing for my conversation with Zelena tomorrow."

She bit her lip, pausing her work. "Okay. Do you want me to pretend to be her?"

"Gods, no," he replied with a snort. He then softened. "Can you just...listen and give me feedback? Please?"

"How about we do that tomorrow? Before you talk with her?" she suggested. "Just leave today to be about your return and the fact we're a family again. Please?"

He softened as well, nodding. "Okay, I can do that. Do you mind if I still your nickname for her, though?"

She shook her head. "I'm glad you approve of it."

"Of course I do," he replied, kissing her. He then turned back to the potatoes, peeling another one before saying: "I used to call her Sunny because I felt like she was my sunshine in the Underworld."

"That's a beautiful nickname," she said. She had to admit there had been many times when Robyn had been like a ray of sunshine in her life as well.

She leaned closer to him. "You should call her that today too. I think part of her remembers you and her time with you."

He smiled, his eyes misting over. "You think so?"

"I do," she replied. "You saw how she smiled when you picked her up. That's a smile she only reserves for me, Henry, Zelena and Granny."

"My little girl recognizes me," he said, mostly to himself. He smiled as his eyes grew watery.

She nodded. "And I usually read to her from the Robin Hood book. Don't worry, I tell her all the ways it is wrong."

"Thank you," he replied, leaning over to kiss her cheek. He pulled back, grinning. "Though now I can tell her all of that."

"Yes, you can," she agreed, turning her attention back to the turkey.

They worked together in a comfortable silence and soon she had the bird and potatoes in the oven. After washing her hands, she sighed. "Okay, we have some time before I have to make the vegetables."

He gently gripped her hips before pulling her closer. "Is that so? How do you propose we spend it?"

"I really want to spend it with our boys," she said, thinking of Henry and Roland. She hadn't seen them since she sent them out after breakfast so she could prepare dinner.

"That sounds perfect," he said. "Maybe their sister will wake up and join us too."

She chuckled, shaking her head. "I would rather she continue to nap. We don't want a cranky baby at Christmas dinner."

"True," he acknowledged, "but I will happily deal with her for you if she's cranky."

"Careful. You may regret those words," she teased him, wrapping her arms around him.

He laughed, kissing her forehead. "Never. I've missed so much with her - both good and bad. I will cherish every moment I have with her from now on."

Regina rested her head against his chest. "I'm going to cherish every moment I get to spend with you. I'll never take it for granted."

"I know," he replied softly. "But you don't have to worry. I have no plans to leave you again."

"You might not but that doesn't mean someone might not try to take you from me," she whispered, knowing she still had many enemies out there who could try to hurt her by hurting her loved ones.

He kissed the top of her head. "True, but I think most will think twice about attacking us. There are far more people ready to defend you now."

She smiled, thinking of the family she never imagined having. "I guess so."

"Come on," he said, pulling away but keeping one arm wrapped around her. "Let's go find our boys."

They headed out of the kitchen and crossed the hall to the living room, where they could hear Roland laughing. Henry gave him chase around the room, the two playing a game of tag. Regina could tell he was moving slower than usual, no doubt trying to help Roland catch him better. She stood next to Robin, watching as Roland wrapped his arms around Henry. "Got you!" he declared with a big smile.

"Well done, my boy," Robin praised, going over and picking him up. He kissed Roland's cheek before pulling Henry in for a hug. "Looks like you two are having fun."

Roland nodded. "I missed playing with Henry."

"I missed you too," Henry told him.

"I've missed all of this," Regina said, stepping further into the room. "And I'm hoping we could just enjoy being a family before everyone shows up to celebrate Christmas."

Roland wiggled out of his father's arms, racing over to hug her. "Can we cuddle and watch a movie? Please?"

"That sounds wonderful," she replied, picking him up and kissing his nose. "What do you want to watch?"

He frowned. "I don't know any Christmas movies."

"I think I know the perfect one," Henry said, going into their collection. "It's one of our favorites."

Regina knew which one he meant and she nuzzled Roland. "You're in for a treat."

"Let's get comfy on the couch then," Robin suggested, plopping down right in the middle.

With a roll of her eyes, Regina settled next to him. Roland stayed on her lap, cuddled against her as they watched Henry set up the movie. Once he was done, he joined them on the couch, sitting on the other side of Robin.

"I present the absolute classic - How the Grinch Stole Christmas," Henry declared, pressing play.

Beside her, Robin chuckled. "I think I might appreciate this Grinch fellow."

"I don't," Roland replied, pouting. "Why would anyone want to steal Christmas?"

Regina laughed, hugging him closer. "The movie will tell you why, sweetheart. Okay?"

He considered it before nodding, leaning against her again. "Okay."

"Why don't we get a little more comfortable?" Robin suggested, unfolding a nearby blanket and laying it over them. They snuggled together as a family, watching as the movie began.

* * *

"There you go, Sunny. You're all clean," Robin cooed, tossing a dirty diaper into the nearby garbage pail. Lying on the changing pad, Robyn let out a little laugh and reached up for her father. He picked her up, nuzzling her.

Regina leaned against the doorframe, her heart warmed at the sight. She hated to interrupt the moment but she knew their guests would be there soon. They needed to get ready. Henry was already changing and she had just retrieved some of his old clothes from the attic for Roland to wear. They just had to get Robyn ready before she and Robin got dressed.

She entered the nursery and opened the closet. "I bought her a little Christmas dress for today."

"Oh, did you hear that? Mama got you a cute dress to wear while your family celebrates your first Christmas," Robin told the baby girl.

Regina paused before slowly turning to face him. "You mean Auntie Regina."

He frowned, rocking Robyn. "I meant Mama. You do know I always intended for us to raise her together, right?"

"You did?" she asked, her heart skipping a beat. She had never really known what her specific role in Robyn's life would've been had he not died but she didn't expect him to want to raise her with Regina.

His expression softened and he sighed: "Oh, Regina…"

"I just...I'm just," she started but her voice kept failing her.

Robin laid Robyn back down before crossing over to her, tucking some hair behind her ear. He then gently gripped her arms. "I love you. And I want to be a family with you. You, me, Henry, Roland and little Peanut or Sunny or whatever we end up calling her."

"What about Zelena?" she asked quietly.

"She's probably going to put up a fight," he replied, "but I'm sure even she knows deep down that you're just as much that girl's mother as she is."

Regina bit her lip. "She may think I'm trying to take Peanut away from her. We've made some strides but she still has that chip on her shoulder."

He shrugged. "Then she can talk it out with Archie and come to understand that it's not taking anything from her. After all, you share Henry with Emma."

"That's a bit different," she argued.

"And how is that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "From what I understand, Emma has no legal claim to Henry. She gave that up. As far as the law is concerned, you're Henry's only mother."

That surprised Regina and it took her a few moments before asking: "How do you know about that?"

He grew sheepish. "Belle gave me some books to read from the library about adopting so I was ready when you adopted Roland."

"Oh," she replied, a warmth filling her. They had talked about it and she had known it would happen but it still surprised her to know how much research Robin himself was doing into adoption.

"Anyway, Emma has no real claim to Henry but you still share him, still let her be his mother," he continued.

She nodded. "It's what he wants. He loves both of us and wants both of us in his life."

"Right. And I think we can explain to Zelena that Sunny is not going to love her any less if you're also her mother," he told her.

"My sister still isn't the best at sharing," she replied, still foreseeing a big fight with her sister in their future.

He shrugged. "Seems like she's already been sharing Sunny with you. After all, she's living in your house and I can't help but notice the nursery is next to your room, not hers."

Regina opened her mouth to protest before shutting it again. He was right - Robyn slept next to her room and she cared for the girl as much as Zelena did. In many ways, she already had been acting as Robyn's other mother. Hopefully, her sister would see it that way too and not fight them too much.

"Please tell me you're not making out in my daughter's nursery." Zelena's voice was like a bucket of cold water being tossed over them.

They pulled apart, both scowling at Zelena. She scowled right back at them, arms crossed. "Well?"

"We were not making out in the nursery," Regina told her sister. "We were talking."

"Really close together," Zelena replied.

Robin crossed his arms as well. "People who like each other sometimes like to do that."

"Whatever. Just keep it out of the nursery, okay?" Zelena crossed over to where Robyn lay, mesmerized by her mobile. She smiled down at the girl. "Let's get you ready for the party."

"There's a dress I bought for her," Regina said, finally retrieving the green velvet dress with a white bib from the closet. She held it out. "There's a matching headband in the accessory drawer."

Zelena nodded, picking up Robyn. "Thank you. You can set the dress down over on the changing table."

"She has a clean diaper," Robin told her. "I just changed it."

"Thanks. I have it from here though. You two can go do whatever it is you want to do." Zelena dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

Robin started forward but Regina took his hand, stopping him. She stepped forward instead, resting her hand on his chest. Lowering her voice, she said: "Go to my room. I'll be there in a few minutes. I just want to have a little chat with her."

"Are you sure?" he asked in the same low tone.

She nodded. "I'll be fine."

He left the room and Regina stepped closer to Zelena. "The attitude needs to go," she told her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," her sister said, taking the dress without making eye contact. She moved toward the changing station.

Regina followed her. "Yes, you do. You're getting snarky again. That tells me your defenses are going up."

Zelena sighed, her shoulders slumping a bit. "What's going to happen to me now that lover boy is back in the picture?"

Her voice sounded broken and fearful. Regina frowned as she stepped even closer to her sister. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sure he doesn't want me around," Zelena said, still not looking at Regina. "Doesn't want the reminder of what I did to him. So I guess I'm going to have to leave."

"Oh," Regina replied. That thought had never crossed her mind. "I'm sure I can convince him to let you stay. The house is certainly big enough and I could probably use magic to create your own living quarters."

Zelena looked up, cautious hope in her eyes. "And you think he'll agree to it?"

Regina nodded. "I'm sure. He's not going to want to separate you from Robyn and he's going to want to keep her close. This is the best solution and I know he'll agree."

"Thank you, Regina," her sister replied, sounding truly grateful and relieved.

"I know we're all going to have to make some adjustments, but in the end, we're family. Okay?" Regina asked, taking Zelena's hand.

Zelena nodded. "Okay."

"We'll talk more tomorrow," Regina promised her. "And I need you to be open to our suggestions and be willing to compromise. Got it?"

"Yes," her sister replied.

Satisfied, Regina left the room and headed next door to her bedroom. Robin stood at the closet, looking over the clothes inside. He glanced at her, concerned. "Is all well?"

"For now," she said, approaching him. "Everything else we'll deal with tomorrow."

He nodded before motioning to the clothes. "So...exactly how dressed up do I need to get for this dinner?"

Grateful that he was willing to drop the topic for now, she closed the door. "I don't have anything for you and I don't think my pantsuits will flatter you. How about I use my magic for now and then we can go shopping later?"

"Doesn't all magic come with a price?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Giving you a new wardrobe doesn't really rise to that level," she replied. "What do you say?"

He grinned, stepping back. "Go ahead."

Regina snapped her fingers and his clothes changed with a puff of burgundy smoke. He wore a white button down shirt and a green tie under a green sweater paired with black pants. Looking at his reflection in her mirror, he nodded in approval. "I like it."

"Good," she replied, stepping closer and kissing him. "You'll match your daughter."

"But not you," he said.

She bit her lip before saying: "We'll match in our own way."

"I'm even more curious to see your outfit now," he replied, giving her a coy smirk.

Regina returned it as she pulled out a garment bag from the closet. "You just need to be patient for a few more minutes."

"I'll try," he replied, pretending to pout as he sat on her bed.

She gave him another kiss before slipping into her bathroom. Regina took a moment to relish the fact that she had these moments with him once more and vowed to never take another for granted.

Regina quickly changed and did her makeup, choosing her reddest lipstick just to tease Robin a bit more. She smiled as she ran her fingers through her hair, using some mousse to give it a little more volume. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Well," she said, stepping closer to the bed and holding out her arms. "What do you think?"

He looked up and he smiled when he saw her, flashing her those adorable dimples. "Stunning, in every way."

She raised her eyebrow. "You would say that when I'm just wearing pajamas."

"It's always true," he replied.

"Really, Robin," she said, smoothing down her skirt as her nerves started to get to her. "What do you really think?"

She had debated getting the dress, worried it was too much for just a family dinner at home. It was two-toned with the silk top being a brighter red than the velvet skirt. The dress had a deep V neckline, showing off a bit more cleavage than she normally would've, and clung to her curves a bit more. She told herself that it wasn't too sexy but still worried that maybe she was wrong.

Robin took her hands and gave them a squeeze. "It is a beautiful dress, perfect for a wonderful feast."

"Even with just our family?" she asked, wincing slightly.

He nodded. "Yes. It's perfect to celebrate with all our loved ones."

She gave him a soft smile, pressing her forehead to his. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," he replied, gently kissing her. "And I promise to spend the rest of my life reminding you how beautiful you are."

"You are going to be very good for my ego," she joked, trying not to cry at how much he clearly loved and adored her.

He nodded. "Someone finally needs to help build up your self-esteem after too many spent years tearing it down."

She swallowed past the lump in her throat. "You're going to make me cry and then I'll have tear tracks and smudged makeup when the others arrive. Please don't do that to me."

"Okay," he said, kissing her forehead. "Just remember how much I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered, leaning into him for a hug. As she took in his familiar forest smell, she knew no Christmas gift would ever be able to top him.

* * *

Christmas dinner was a resounding success. Everyone enjoyed the meal Regina prepared and ate several helpings of everything, including the dish Snow had brought. Hook and Emma had brought beverages for everyone, especially alcohol. All the adults enjoyed a few glasses of different libations, relaxing as they shared lively conversation.

Most of the conversations revolved around catching Robin up with all the happenings in Storybrooke. They had all been surprised when he emerged from the kitchen with Roland in tow after they all arrived, carrying a tray with deviled eggs on them to pass around as an hors d'oeuvre. Silence had descended upon the room and Henry had perched on the stairs, getting a picture of all their surprised faces.

Regina explained how her other half had brought him back and how Santa had gotten him to Storybrooke in time for Christmas. Once the others shook off their surprise, they hugged him and welcomed him and Roland back home. They had then done the same when Little John and a couple other Merry Men showed up for dinner, surprising Regina and Robin as well.

"That Santa fellow left us a magic bean so we could join you if we wanted," Little John said. "Some chose to stay as most of us feel more comfortable in the Enchanted Forest. Much and Alan here, though felt more comfortable here."

"And you?" Regina asked, knowing he had never really been comfortable with life in Storybrooke.

Little John paused before answering: "I'm comfortable wherever Robin and Roland are."

Robin stepped forward, hugging his friend. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too," Regina added, smiling at Little John.

He pulled away from Robin, swallowing before holding out his hand. "I'm sorry I took Roland from you."

"It's okay," she replied. "It's all worked out now."

Little John nodded before patting his stomach. "I hope you have plenty of room at the table for me."

"We do," Regina said, pretending to be put out. "But there go any hopes of leftovers."

Once the meal was over and clean up was completed, everyone drifted back into the living room for a gift exchange. It felt a bit awkward since no one else had presents for Robin, Roland or the few Merry Men now in Storybrooke but they didn't seem to mind-especially as Roland busied himself opening his sister's presents for her. He showed each one to her happily before thanking the giver on her behalf.

With the gifts open and the hour growing late, the guests started to trickle out. Hugs and warm wishes were given before the house was quiet yet again.

Christmas was over.

Almost.

"I think I'm going to turn in," Zelena said, approaching Robin. She held out her arms. "I can put Robyn in her nursery."

He kissed his daughter's forehead before placing her in her mother's arms. "Pleasant dreams, my girl," he whispered.

"I think the boys should get to bed too," Regina said, watching Henry yawn while Roland laid on the floor. She also felt herself growing tired as well and she just wanted to snuggle with Robin in their bed.

Robin held up a finger. "There's just one thing I want to do and I want the boys here for it."

She tilted her head, wondering what he was up to as he crossed to their Christmas tree. Henry and Roland sat up, bright-eyed as they smiled. They watched as Robin pulled something from the tree, which he hid behind his back as he turned to face her.

"Robin, what's going on?" she asked, her heart speeding up.

"I love you," he said, smiling as he walked toward her. "And I meant what I told you down in the tunnels that day - you are my future. I was excited about the life we were building together and I'm excited we get a chance to continue that. That we can be a family - you, me, Henry, Roland and Sunny - officially."

Tears filled her eyes as he moved his hand to reveal what he had taken from the tree - a small, black velvet box. He dropped to one knee before her, taking her hand. "I know your experience with marriage wasn't positive. Your choice was taken from you and you were trapped in a loveless union with a neglectful and cruel husband. So I understand if you're hesitant about getting married again. But now, the choice is entirely yours. And I promise to love you, to cherish you and to make sure you are never neglected again.

"So, Regina Mills, what do you say? Are you willing to give marriage a second chance? Will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box to reveal a simple but beautiful square cut diamond set on a silver band.

She gasped, pressing her hand to her mouth. Lowering it, she asked: "How did you…?"

"One of the dwarves owed me a favor," he replied. "And I'll be happy to answer any of your other questions as soon as you answer mine."

Regina laughed, tears rolling down her cheeks. She nodded, leaning forward. "Yes, I will give marriage a second chance. Especially since it'll be marriage to you."

He smiled, taking the ring out of the box and sliding it on her finger. Robin raised her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to it. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied, closing the gap between them to give him a kiss. She smiled against his lips, giddy over the fact that she was going to be able to call him her husband.

She never thought she would ever call anyone that again but with Robin, it just felt _right_.

"Does this mean Regina is going to be my mama now?" Roland asked before they even broke their kiss. The hope in his voice sent butterflies flying around her stomach and the want in his eyes melted her heart.

She motioned for him to come to her and he raced over, climbing onto her lap. Regina wrapped her arms around him, rocking him gently. "I would love to become your mama," she told him.

"And will Papa now also be Henry's Papa?" Roland asked, looking up at her with doe eyes.

She glanced over at Henry, who moved closer to them. He smiled at Roland. "Robin's going to be my stepfather and I'm really excited about that. I'm not sure if I'm going to call him anything but Robin, but that's not going to change our relationship."

"I agree," Robin said, standing. He wrapped his arm around Henry, pulling him close and kissing the top of his head.

Regina stood, resting Roland on her hip. She moved closer to Robin, who wrapped his other arm around her. He rested his cheek against her head as she smiled at their boys. "We're going to be a family," she declared.

"I got my other Christmas wish then," Roland declared, beaming. "Santa really is magical! Almost as powerful as you, Regina."

The others chuckled as she kissed his forehead before saying: "Almost."

"Well, now that we've made our family official, I think it's time for bed," Robin said, removing his arms from around Henry and Regina. He reached out and took Roland from her. "Say goodnight, my boy."

Roland frowned as he tried to pull away from Robin. "Can't Regina put me to bed? Please?"

"I'd love to," Regina told him, "but I want to do it with your Papa. Okay?"

"Okay," he said, resting against his father again.

Regina turned to Henry. "You should probably get ready for bed too."

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll come up too."

They headed upstairs together. Henry pulled away, kissing his mom's cheek. "Goodnight, Mom."

"Goodnight, sweetheart," she told him.

"Night, Henry!" Roland said, waving at him.

He smiled, leaning forward to kiss the boy's cheek. "Goodnight, Roland. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Henry," Robin said softly. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, you will," Henry replied, grinning widely before heading down to his room.

Regina opened the door to one of her guest rooms and flipped on the lights. "You'll sleep in here. And after the New Year, we can focus on turning it into your room," she told Roland.

He gasped as Robin set him down. Roland looked up at her with wide brown eyes. "Can I help decorate it?"

"Absolutely," she replied, gently tapping his nose. "You can decorate it however you want."

"Cool," he said, sounding like Henry.

She chuckled before picking up the pajamas she had found in the attic earlier. "We also need to get you more clothes. You've grown since you were last here, so you'll have to wear Henry's old pajamas."

"Those belonged to Henry?" he asked, amazed as he studied the pajamas. She nodded and he grew even more excited, letting her put them on him easily. It seemed he still admired the older boy and that would come in handy, she was certain.

Robin pulled back the sheets and patted the bed. "Okay, hop on in."

"Yes, Papa," Roland said, climbing onto the bed. He laid down and let Regina pull the blankets over him, tucking him in.

She kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams, sweetheart. I love you."

"Love you too," he replied, his eyes already starting to close.

Regina stepped back and let Robin take over. He sat on the edge of the bed and started to sing the lullaby he had been using since Roland was a baby to lull him to sleep. It had been the reason she had insisted on putting him to bed with Robin - she had wanted to hear him sing. She let his familiar and beautiful voice wash over her, once again assuring her that he was really there.

"Goodnight, my boy," he whispered once he was done. He leaned forward and kissed Roland's forehead before rising, careful not to disturb the sleeping child. Robin took Regina's hand and they stepped out into the hallway.

She tugged on his hand. "Let's head back downstairs."

He sent a yearning look toward the nursery. "You go. I'll meet you down there in a few minutes."

"Okay," she said, heading downstairs while he walked toward the nursery. She poured them two glasses of whiskey and carried them into the living room.

Just as she got comfortable on the couch, Robin entered the room. She smiled at him. "She's okay?"

He nodded, sitting down next to her. "Sound asleep, just like her brother."

"Good," she replied, leaning against him as he wrapped his arm around her. He kissed the top of her head as they sipped their whiskey.

Eventually, they finished their drinks and ended up lying together on the couch. Robin covered them with a blanket as they cuddled together, watching the lights on the Christmas tree. The diamond on her ring reflected them, making it change colors as she moved it.

She was going to finally marry Robin.

It was the best Christmas ever.

"We should probably go to bed ourselves," Robin said, breaking the comfortable silence that had descended between them. "As comfortable as this couch is, I'm pretty sure our backs will hate us in the morning."

She knew he had a point but she was hesitant to go to bed just yet. "I just want to enjoy this a bit longer."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm not going to disappear in the morning, darling. I am really back and I am here to stay."

"Part of me knows that," she admitted softly, "but there's still the other part that worries I'm going to wake up to find this has all been an amazing dream."

"We are here now and this is true," he assured her, taking her hand and resting it against his chest so she could feel his heart beating.

She smiled, lifting her head so she could kiss him. "Yes, it is."

He grinned at her before she rested her head against his chest again. He played with her hair as they continued to admire her Christmas tree. "I quite like Christmas," he said.

"Me too," she replied. "I always love surprising Henry with amazing presents and I'm excited to do the same with Roland."

"I look forward to surprising you with some great presents," he told her.

She lifted her head again, shaking her head. "I don't need presents. I just need you under the tree with me every Christmas."

"And you shall have that," he promised her.

"Good," she replied. "Then I'll always have the best Christmases."

With that promise between them, Regina finally stood up. She held out her hand and Robin took without a word. They headed upstairs to bed, ready to begin the rest of their lives together.


End file.
